


Heart and Soul

by Katniss239



Category: The Golden Compass (2007), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Mild Gore, Overprotective Fíli, Thorin's a dick, Torture, eventual marraige, family love, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katniss239/pseuds/Katniss239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili found her on their way to Bilbo's house and brought her with them. The question is, who is she? Where did she come from? And how will she contribute to the dwarves' quest to reclaim Erebor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Maiden

Chapter # 1

"You remember what to do right?" Fili asked.

"Of course! Will you stop asking me that?" Kili retorted. Fili rolled his eyes in response. As the brothers walked along the Shire roads, they fell into idle conversation, talking about anything and everything. The trees were alive with cricketsong, and further on in the town, lights glowed like distant stars and they could hear the loud conversation and laughter of a few hobbits who had yet to turn in for the night.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Fili exclaimed suddenly.

"What? What is it brother?" Kili asked. Fili motioned for his little brother to come closer. When the brunette crouched to the ground, he saw what had caught his brothers attention; There was a dark smear on the boulder next to them. Fili rubbed two of his fingers on the rock, smearing the stuff on him, then lifted his stained fingers to his nose. "Blood." He whispered. "Someone's in these woods. Someone's hurt." He said. The brothers looked at each other and nodded. They began to make their way into the trees, searching for more signs of this wounded stranger. They found signs that lead them on into the trees; a streak of blood here, a footprint in the mud there. There was the sound of rustling bushes of ahead when the brothers stopped.

Crouching low, they peared through the leaves to the small clearing beside the stream. What they saw made them freeze. It was a young girl, around the same age as Kili, they estimated. She was wearing a thin, sky-blue dress and nothing more. Her clothes were torn and caked with mud. Her skin was a beautiful bronze tone and, aside from the wounds she bore, completely unmarked. Her eyes were a beautiful pine-green color, and her hair was as black as a starless night, and fell in a thick, waving sheet down to the small of her back.

They watched as she leaned back against a tree trunk, revealing the fact that she didn't have any shoes on, barely holding back sobs of pain. She produced a small bottle from somewhere and poured a thin trickle of water onto her wounded leg. Her head suddenly shot up and she bit her hand to keep from screaming. "Come on." Fili whispered, and Kili followed close behind. As soon as she saw them coming, The girl leaped to her feet and pointed a long, curved sword at them. It was just then that the brothers noticed she had the sword and a long, shiny tube of some sort of metal with her. While the metal tube was resting against the tree trunk, the girl pointed the sword at them. "Back...Stay back...Stay. Away. From. Me." She growled.

 _She's afraid,_ Fili realized. Her whole body was quivering with the effort of holding herself up, she was breathing heavily, and her voice held a mixture of fear and rage. Fili and Kili set their weapons to the ground and held their hands up in the air. "We're not here to harm you." The blond told her. While the girl still held her sword up, Fili could see her panic fading a little.

With his hands still in the air, he slowly walked toward her untill he could put his hand over hers. Gently, he pried the sword from her grip and set it down. He then layed a hand on her shoulder. "You're cold as ice!" he exclaimed. She wasn't shaking with the effort of standing; she was shaking because she was freezing cold! Almost instantly, he sweapt his coat from his shoulders and wrapped it around her.

"You're hurt." He told her, using the same note in his voice he used when calming a frightened pony. "We want to help you. We can take you to where our friends are. We can help you." Fili and the girl locked eyes for a few moments, sky blue against pine green.

She then look over at Kili.

"I swear my lady, no harm will come to you while your with us." The brunette told her. Though she still looked suspicious, after a few moments, she nodded and grabbed her weapons. The brothers stayed on either side of her as they walked down the road, attempting to warm her up and asking her dozens of questions. She gave monologue answers to all of them.

"Are you okay to walk?"

"Yes."

"Any other injuries?"

"No."

"You were pretty cold. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much."

Fili stared in curiosity. He had never seen a girl look so beautiful...and so broken-down. Even with some of their jokes, the brothers couldn't get her to smile or laugh. The blonde sensed that something bad had happened to her, something very bad. All of their thoughts dissapeared as they approached the round green door of Bilbo's hobbit hole. The girl stood by the top of the stone steps as Fili rang to doorbell.

She stared curiously when Bilbo opened the door. "Fili." said Fili

"And Kili." His brother added.

"At your service." they said in unison, bowing to him. "You must be Mister Boggins!" Kili said cheerfully.

"Nope, you can't come in! You've come to the wrong house!" Bilbo told them, attempting to close the door on them. Kili put his foot in the door and shouldered it open again. "What?" He exclaims. "Has it been canceled?"

"No one told us." Fili added.

"Ca-no, nothing's been canceled!" Bilbo protested.

"Well that's a relief!" Said Kili. He pushed Bilbo out of the way as Fili and Kili walked in. The girl remained on the steps hesitantly, and Bilbo looked curiously out at her. "Oh!" Exclaimed Fili. "Come on, come in! We won't bite, come on." He urged her, taking her hand and leading her inside.

She was left standing there as Fili and Kili were called to help move furniture about. "Let's shove this in the hallway, otherwise we'll never get everyone in." Balin said.

"Hey-everyone!? How many more are there?" Bilbo stuttered. He turned around to face the girl and said. "I-I am very sorry about this, I just-" Right then, the bell rang again. "Oh, no." Bilbo exclaimed, marching down the hall and dumping Fili and Kili's things on the floor. "No, no! There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-head's idea of a joke, HAHA! I can only say, it is in _very poor taste!_ "

He grabbed the door handle, thrust the door open, and the rest of the dwarves spilled forth in a pile on his door mat. Behind them stood a familiar gray-robed figure. "Gandalf." Bilbo sighed. He let them all in, and the fun began.

 

 

 

 

While the dwarves were raiding Bilbo's pantry, with Bilbo trying in vain to get them to listen to him, the mysterious girl hung back in a small corner. Fili and Kili had just hefted a barrel of ale into the dining room when Fili noticed her. "Who's that lass?" Bofur asked.

"We don't know." Kili replied.

"We found her in the woods on our way here." Fili added.

"That has got to be the most forlorn lass i've ever seen." Dori commented.

"What do you suppose could have happened to her?" Bofur asked.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't anything good. That much is clear." Fili told him, and the others nodded.

"Oin and Gloin need to take a look at her." Fili said. "She was limping pretty badly on our way here." The blonde watched as the two dwarves headed over toward the girl. She looked up when the two of them approached and introduced themselves. "My lady, one of our companions said that you were in need of medical attention." Said Gloin. She nodded and stood up, following the dwarves to an isolated room.

"Give me a moment." She told them before closing the bathroom door behind them. from the shoulderbag she was wearing, she pulled out some spare clothes that had been given to her as gifts. She changed out of her torn old dress and into the new ones. This way, she wouldn't have to reveal herself _completely_ to these two healers. She came back out and say on a stool as Oin and Gloin began to look her over.

 There were several ugly gashes on her stomach, one long open wound that went up nearly half the length of her right leg, and another gash on the back of her shoulder. She winced as the two dwarven brothers applied their remedies to her sore and aching body. "Okay lass, we're done." Gloin told her.

"Thank you." She told them. She followed them as they went back out and towards the dining room. But still she didn't join the crowd, instead remaining in a corner, absentmindedly chewing on a piece of chicken she swiped.

"Hey." She looked up to see Fili.

"Hi." She replied softly.

"Why are you sitting on your own? Why don't don't you come sit with us?" Fili asked. She shrugged in response and continued chewing on the chicken. "Okay, come on." Fili said, taking her by the arm and pulling her to her feet. She looked at him doubtfully and he said. "Come on. We won't bite, I promise." He half-lead, half-dragged her to the table, and sat her down next to him, with Kili on his other side.

"So, _My lady,_ " said Kili, having way to much fun using that feminene term, "may I ask your name?"

"Well..." She responded. "It's Robyn, if you must know. Robyn Kass."  


	2. Wolf Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin arrives. Robyn reveals her secret.

Chapter # 2

The party went on well into the night, and after chatting with Fili and Kili, Robyn became a little braver and started to mingle with the rest of the group, including Gandalf. It was from them that she learned all of their names. Gandalf, Bofur, Fili and Kili were being particularly nice to her, Balin kindly offered that should she need someone to talk to, she shouldn't hesitate to come find him, and Dwalin was acting a bit like a protective big brother.

Robyn admitted to herself that she hadn't felt this light-hearted in years. Soon she was joining in on all the singing and dancing. The dwarves ended the meal by throwing dishes and silverware everywhere and singing a rowdy song about 'what Bilbo Baggins hates'. When Bilbo came rushing in to find all of his dishes cleaned and neatly stacked, Robyn couldn't hold it back any longer and burst into laughter along with everyone else.

Three loud knocks, and silence enveloped the whole house. At once, the mood changed from merry to serious. "He's here." Gandalf said ominously. Everyone rose from their seats and walked out into the hallway. Robyn swallowed when she saw who was waiting outside the door. The layers of clothes that he wore made him almost as wide as the doorframe. He was very intimidating, with a straight, prominent nose, a jaw like an anvil covered in a neatly trimmed coal-black beard, and stormy-blue eyes that seemed to look right through you. His thick mane of hair fell down past his shoulders, and was as black as a starless night, streaked with silver.

The dwarf looked up as Gandalf opened the door. "Gandalf." He said, in a deep, rich, baritone voice that seemed to vibrate to Robyn's core. All of the others bowed to him as he walked in a swept his cloak off. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Exclaimed Bilbo. "There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf argued. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the hobbit." Said Thorin, sounding very unimpressed as he walked in a circle around Bilbo. "Tell me, Mister Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword?" Thorin continued, stopping in front of Bilbo with his arms crossed over his chest. "What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, i do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know," Bilbo replied, "but i fail to see...why that's relevant."

"Thought as much." Thorin said. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Everyone except Robyn laughed at that. Thorin did a double-take when he saw Robyn, and she stepped forth. "Who is this?" Thorin asked.

"Ah, yes, well, she arrived rather unexpectedly," Said Gandalf, "but I do believe she may be an asset to your company."

Thorin snorted as he walked in a circle around Robyn. "And what of you? What is your weapon of choice?"

"I mainly favor a sword." Robyn replied, her voice blunt.

"And have you ever actually used one?" Thorin asked. Robyn nodded. Thorin stopped in front of her, and the two of them stared at each other, which was a bit tricky as he was several inches taller.

After a long pause, he said. "We'll see." With the rest following, he made his way into the dining room where everyone sat at the table, with Robyn in between Fili and Kili. She listened to how the dwarves told of their lost home of Erebor, of the dragon Smaug, and of how these thirteen dwarves were going to take back their home. Once they finished talking, Bofur said. "Miss Robyn, i've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes?" She asked.

"What is this?" Bofur asked. He pulled out a small golden disk and held it out for all to see. It was carved with a series of symbols along the edge. It had a knob at one end, and a hook just below that. Robyn's eyes went as wide as saucers when she saw it. "Where did you find that?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"It had fallen out of your bag and onto the floor. I was meaning to return it to you, but I was just so curious. Sorry about that." Bofur replied. All eyes were fixed on Robyn as she took the golden object from Bofur. "What I am holding right now is a rare object in my homeland." She circled her eyes around the whole group as she spoke. "You see, in my home, there are a select few who are gifted with The Sight. Instruments like this help them to see what they see."

"What is it?" Ori asked.

"It's an Aletheometer." Robyn said as she opened it up. "It's a Truth Measurer. A Golden Compass. It enables you to see what others wish to hide." The entire group was hushed as they stared at Robyn with the golden compass in her hands.

"As I said, she is a valuable asset." Gandalf said.

Thorin snorted and said. "Prove it."

"Come again?" Robyn asked.

"Prove that that thing of yours actually works." Thorin challenged her.

"Ask me something only you know." Robyn replied.

Thorin hummed in thought for a moment before he asked. "How did Fili and Kili's father die?"

Robyn blinked for a moment before she turned back to the compass. She adjusted the hands to point to the man, the hourglass and skull, and the sword. The blue needle started to spin, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and then looking down at the compass, her stare unwavering. After a long moment, she murmured. "A noble way to go." She looked up at Thorin and said. "Your homeland was under attack. You led your soldiers in the counterattack. You were surrounded by enemies. Just when they were about to kill you, Fili and Kili's father jumped in an defended you. He died defending you, the brother of his wife."

Complete silence followed her words. After a long while, Thorin said. "Balin, give them the contracts." Balin pulled out two folded pieces of paper, handing one to Bilbo and one to Robyn. "It's just the usual; summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration....funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" squeaked Bilbo as Thorin thrust his contract at him. We all watched as Bilbo started to read his contract out loud. "Eviceration?"

" _Incinceration?_ "

"Oh, ai, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said cheerfully, unaware that Bilbo had turned green. Continuing to be unaware of Bilbo's position, Bofur continued to make it worse. "Flash of light, searing pain, then _poof!_ you're nothing more than a pile of ash!"

With that, Bilbo promptly fainted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away, 'ere break of day,_

_to find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring, on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red,_

_It flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

Robyn was mistified by the dwarves' song, conveying so much power, so much feeling that it raised goosebumps on her skin. Once the song was over, Fili came and sat beside her. "So, what did you think?" He asked as he put an arm over her shoulder.

Robyn chuckled and replied. "I've never heard singing like that before." The dwarves chuckled with pride at this. After a few moments, Robyn said. "If i'm going to be traveling with you, there's something else you all need to know about."

"Alright. Lead the way lass." Balin replied. With that, Robyn got up and led the dwarves and Bilbo and Gandalf outside. Once they were out in the yard, Robyn looked around and called out. "Thal! Thal, you here?"

"I'm here." answered a deep, gravelly voice.

"Come cautiously." Robyn advised. Everyone looked to the same spot as Robyn. Slowly, a wolf emerged from the trees. His fur was a mismatched mosaic of brown and gray and white, and his eyes were the same pine green as Robyn's. The dwarves immediately froze at the sight of the wolf, their eyes as big as saucers. "Stay." Robyn told them. Slowly, she walked toward the wolf. "What are you doing lass?" Dwalin roared, but Robyn ignored him.

She came up and put her arms around Thal's head, with the wolf nuzzling close to her. "It's good to see you again Thal." She said, loud enough for the others to hear.

"It's good to see you too, Robyn." Thal replied, and the dwarves gasped. "He can talk!?" exclaimed Ori, his voice shrill with disbelief. With her hand in the scruff of Thal's neck, Robyn and Thal walked back over towards the dwarves.

"This is Thaleron." She told them.

"That's a bloody wolf!" exclaimed Gloin.

"Not quite." Robyn told him.

"What do you mean not quite?" Thorin growled.

"Where you come from, peoples' souls live inside their bodies." Robyn said. The dwarves nodded hesitantly, unsure of what she was getting at. "Where I come from," Robyn continued, "they walk beside us, as animal spirits we call daemons."

"So, then....he's your...soul?" Dori inquired. Robyn nodded an said. "The kind of animal the daemon takes the form of represents the inner self of their person. A child's daemon can change into any animal there is. But when that child comes of age, the daemon settles into one form and stays that way untill the person dies."

"So, why is yours male?" Fili asked.

"Daemons are generally the opposite gender of the person they're with." Robyn replied. "I thought that you should see Thal, should know who I really am."

Complete silence followed her words as everyone stared in wonder at the wolf and the girl beside him.

"My lady...." said Thorin, "if even half of the things you have told us are true.....I welcome you to this company."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are wondering, This is set before the magesterium destroyed all the Aletheometers. How Robyn got one will be explained in a later chapter.


End file.
